Paris
by Nadia op
Summary: Te he perdido ... me has olvidado... ire en tu busqueda a pesar de todo


**_PARIS_**

Es verdad que cuando tus peores miedos se confirman, tu mundo cae en un pozo sin fondo y sin retorno. Tu vida se desestabiliza y la mente comienza a realizar divagaciones acerca de lo que tuve que haber hecho para que no te fueras de mi lado.

Nunca me había sentido más vulnerable y desvalido desde el momento que me llegó una noticia bastante perturbadora. Yo, al principio, no lo quería creer, no lo quería aceptar, ni tampoco quería pretender que estaba feliz por ello, así que busque el diario más cercano, que estaba posado sobre una de las butacas de mi oficina y busque la sección que confirmaría mis sospechas. Eras famosa, tanto en mi mundo como el del resto, así que no sería difícil encontrar la verdad.

Ahí estabas, con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que miles de veces había capturado mi alma, tu mirada, esa que me manipulaba día y noche para realizar tus más secretos caprichos, así estabas tomada de la mano con otro, contrayendo nupcias, cumpliendo el sueño que yo jamás pude cumplir. Te habías casado.

Me caí sobre la misma butaca. Ya era un hecho, te había perdido para siempre en manos de no sé quién. Y por qué, por no poder con mi maldito orgullo, por no aceptar lo que me rogabas día y noche, por las apariencias, por las malditas apariencias.

Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, pero conocernos de verdad, no esas guerrillas primitivas que teníamos en el comienzo de nuestra historia.

_Ibas de prisa, por fin la guerra en la que todos habíamos ganado y perdido a la vez había terminado, y tu despreocupado correr atrajo mi atención. Te seguí con la mirada, como hipnotizado y me reí cuando tropezaste sin querer. Tus libros había caído esparciéndose por todo el suelo y tus rodillas se rasparon haciendo que aparecieran minúsculas gotitas de sangre. _

_Nadie estaba en el pasillo, solo tú y yo y decidí acercarme. Por supuesto tú te alejaste en seguida._

_Que es lo que quieres, Malfoy – me dice de forma despectiva. _

_La observo por unos segundos y solo le sonrió. Eso la descoloco y aproveche esa instancia para recogerle los libros, luego la ayude a levantarse, pero ante el esfuerzo volvió a caer pesadamente. Se había fracturado el tobillo._

_Creo que te fracturaste – le dije. _

_Ella me observo diciéndome: Acaso es obvio, o estás idiota por tanto hechizo que recibiste o simplemente eres idiota. – hubiera seguido hablando pero me puse a revisar su tobillo y gimió de dolor. _

_Una fractura – dije para mí mismo – tendré que llevarte a la enfermería._

_Y antes de que pudiera reclamarme, o golpearme e incluso hechizarme, la tome en mis brazos y me la lleve entre pataletas y golpes hacia la enfermería._

_Mandame Pomfrey escandalizada por el espectáculo de la castaña entre mis brazos, pidió que si por favor la podía dejar en la cama. Yo acepte de inmediato. Tenía el labio partido, un ligero moretón en el pómulo y alguna que otra costilla adolorida por los golpes de la salvaje leona. _

_Sin que nadie me dijera nada, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia salida, pero su voz me detuvo. _

_Por qué haces esto, por qué me ayudas – me pregunta desconcertada. _

_Digamos que estoy pagando mi deuda con la sociedad y tú – le dije señalando mis heridas – me has ahorrado bastantes trabajos. _

_Salí de ahí dejando a una castaña aturdida y atolondrada por mi simple comentario. Nunca supe por que la ayude esa primera vez, ni tampoco sabía que tenía un imán para los accidentes de ese tipo, pero el olor que emanaba de su cabello fue la respuesta que encontré para realizar mi buena acción del día._

_Los días pasaron y tu actitud no vario. Yo seguía haciendo lo mío, pero a veces tenía la incontrolable necesidad de oler tu perfume o solo verte tener otro accidente tonto. Hasta que un día llegaste hasta mí, con tu cara avergonzada, quedándote muda por unos momentos._

_Hola Granger – te dije amablemente._

_Ella me saludo, pero no dijo nada más por un buen rato. Tanto había sorprendido mi cambio de actitud, mi cambio despreocupado de apariencia, mi nueva libertad como un ser bueno y pensante capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Por siempre fue así, pero la etiqueta y el deber de llevar un apellido manchado, me llevaron a cometer tantas estupideces que ni siquiera merecen ser recordadas. Pero ahora, es como si me hubieses, por fin, sacado la venda de los ojos y veo la luz por primera vez. Y por fin observo a la pequeña castaña que esta frente a mí, normalmente con su actitud alegre y positiva frente sus amigos, seria y eficiente en un contexto de clases, pero ahora la veo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Nerviosa? Al parecer sí, quizás pensara que mi cambio se debe a un nuevo plan diabólico de mi familia para conquistar al mundo mágico, siendo su nuevo líder que maltratará y condenará a los hijos de muggles y a las otras escorias por el fin de los tiempos, pero ni siquiera se acerca a lo que me he vuelto en realidad._

_Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí ese día – me dijo bastante rápido, interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones absurdas._

_Ya te dije, hice mi buena acción del día – le dije para que se despreocupara._

_Me estaba preparando para irme, cuando su mano detiene mi brazo. _

_No te creo – me dice sin miramientos y yo la comprendo. Tantos años odiándonos mutuamente, que es imposible que cambie de un día para otro._

_Te apetece ir a dar un paseo y escuchar una historia de lo más insólita. – Ella me quedo viendo, luego miro hacia atrás para ver si le hablaba a alguien más y yo reí – te aseguro que hablo contigo, Granger._

_Ella acepto y nos fuimos caminando por el pasillo hasta la entrada. Los dos éramos prefectos, los dos éramos premios anuales, así que ante cualquier circunstancia de salir tarde a los terrenos del castillos, siempre podíamos mentir acerca de que habíamos escuchado algo. _

_Fue la conversación más larga que he tenido con una persona. Los rayos del sol, haciendo hincapié de su presencia, comenzaron a golpearnos delicadamente, mientras seguíamos hablando sobre tantos y diversos temas. Ella se parecía mucho más a mí de lo que yo creía y me alegraba por ello. _

Del recuerdo apareció la realidad. Yo seguía en mi oficina con el diario entre mis manos. Lo había estrujado tanto que se había convertido en una me pregunte una diminuta bolita de papel.

Por qué fui tan testarudo – me pregunte una y otra vez.

Salte de pronto del sillón y tome mi abrigo y salí corriendo de mi oficina. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que cerciorarme que estaba feliz y contenta, tenía que saber que si yo había tomado la decisión correcta al separarme de ella, aunque sé que lo último era una burla para mí, mantenía mi cabeza centrada y no al borde de la desesperación.

Estaba lloviendo, pero eso no me impediría en encontrarte, pero me quede estático un momento, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía dónde estabas.

Comencé a leer un poco la noticia. Todavía tenía el diario en mis manos, no lo había soltado en ningún momento, así que busque muy rápido algún indicio de tu paradero. Cada palabra era como una espina clavándose fuertemente en mi corazón. La noticia era de tan solos unos días, más específicamente el lunes y hoy es jueves.

Quizás estén en su luna de miel – pensé de inmediato. Pero ese pensamiento me lastimo, me perforo en lo más hondo de mi alma y mis puños se cerraron con fuerzas para aguantar el dolor.

Paris – ese era el destino, me dije a mi mismo.

Un golpe bajo, que pensé no iba a tolerar, pero comencé a correr. Estaba en Londres Muggle, me había acostumbrado a él por culpa de ella. Así que tenía que buscar un lugar para poder aparecerme y mientras corría otro recuerdo golpeo mi mente.

_A donde te gustaría viajar si tuvieras la posibilidad – le pregunte sin que notara lo que traía en mis manos. _

_A Paris, te he dicho cientos de veces, me encantaría volver ahí, es un lugar bastante mágico – me dice con mirada soñadora. _

_Habíamos sido amigos hace más de dos meses y medio. Estábamos en plena fechas de vacaciones y yo quería darle una sorpresa. Me había enamorado de ella, cada minuto que había pasado más quedaba prendado de su sonrisa, de su mirada y de sus labios. Sus deseos siempre fueron mis órdenes y trataba de complacerla en casi todo. _

_Al principio ella me regañaba, me decía que con regalos y obsequios no compraría mi amistad, que me la había ganado limpiamente y jamás se separaría de mí. Pero ella era tan cabeza-hueca a veces, que no se daba cuenta que después del primer mes de amigos, yo no quería su amistad, quería algo más y mi romántica demostración era regalarle alguno que otro detalle para que se sintiera feliz conmigo. Lo malo es que ella nunca fue materialista, como las otras chicas que había conocido, en cambio ella me entregaba cariño y comprensión a cambio de nada, pero a mí siempre me costó entenderlo._

_Como si aquí no te rodearas de magia – le dije tratando de molestarla y funciono._

_No comiences ahora, Malfoy – me dijo de modo despectivo. Cada vez que se enfadaba me llamaba por su apellido y yo solo reía por que lograba mi objetivo._

_No seas gruñona, Granger, que no te daré mi obsequio de navidad – le advertí de fingiendo ser duro, pero ella solo rió._

_No me asustas, Draco – me dijo tiernamente, mientras me tocaba la mano. Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante con un escalofrió placentero recorriendo por mi columna vertebral._

_Ya, sabes que, disfruta tu regalo – le dije dejado los boletos de avión arriba de la mesa de estudio y me di vuelta tratando de controlar mis emociones que estaba a mil por hora._

_Un grito de emoción no se hizo esperar. Sabía que le gustaría el viaje, sabía que quería volver a montarse en esos aparatos llamados aviones, sabía que estaría feliz por ello, pero lo que no sabía es que saltaría arriba mío para abrazarme y besarme las mejillas de pura emoción._

_Cuidado con las demostraciones pública, leona, que nos pueden castigar – le dije tratando de mantener las cosas en orden en mi cabeza._

_Ya sé que no te gusta que nadie sepa que somos amigos – me dijo apenada apartándose un poco de mí. _

_Es por tu seguridad, hasta que salgamos de acá – le dije tratando de no mirarla. Sabía que a ella le dolía que no fuéramos por ahí jugando y riendo frente a todos, pero todavía no podía permitirse ello. – además tus amigos no lo entenderían._

_Ella omitió lo que dije y comenzó a tomar sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca._

_Me hubiese encantado aceptar tu obsequio, pero me comprometí a pasar esta navidad con mi familia – me dijo algo apenada y siguió caminando._

_Y después de navidad – le pregunte esperanzado._

_Tal vez – me dijo con un poco de dolor. _

_Se marchó de ahí, mientras mis planes de confesarme y pedirle que fuera mi novia se iban al caño._

La lluvia seguía incansable. No habían taxis, si sabía lo que eran los taxis, no por nada me pase un año viviendo con ella en el Londres Muggles, y la castaña se esmeraba por que aprendiera todo lo que debía saber del mundo muggles.

Encontré uno después de cinco cuadras corriendo en dirección al norte. Entre completamente mojado y el conductor me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Larga caminata – me pregunto mientras emprendía el viaje.

Ni se imagina – le conteste de forma cortante.

El viaje se vio sin imprevistos. Sabía que debía calmarme, que debía ser fuerte si ella se negaba a verme, pero tenía que intentarlo.

_Habían pasado los meses hasta que me anime de nuevo a confesarme. Ya sabía que no podría vivir sin ella fuera del castillo, así que encontré el valor suficiente y me la lleve a los terrenos cerca del lago._

_Que hacemos acá – me pregunto con sumo interés. Era bastante tarde y desde hace mucho no infringimos las normas para vernos a escondidas. _

_Quería venir a este lugar, porque siempre me recuerda la primera vez que conversamos – le respondí calmadamente. No sabía que iba a hacer tan difícil. _

_Ella me miraba con sus ojos color caramelo de forma tan dulce y con su sonrisa, que identifique que era solo para mí. _

_Qué lindo detalle, Draco – me dijo perdiendo su mirada en las estrellas. _

_Además – le dije mientras apunte al cielo con mi varita y conjure un hechizo silencioso – quería decirte algo…_

_Las estrellas una por una se fueron alineando para formar la palabra "te amo" en el cielo. _

_Ella que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se puso a observar el cielo hasta que pudo notar como las estrellas se alineaban. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras sus manos cubrían sus labios. _

_En un principio yo me asuste. Pensé que no me correspondía y que hasta acá había llegado la amistad. Incluso había bajado la cabeza, vencido por la incertidumbre, pero ella puso su mano en mi mejilla y me entrego una de sus sonrisas maravillosas. Yo me acerque a ella despacio, no quería que se apartara, pero ella ya había llegado a mis labios. Ella también me amaba._

Llegamos señor – me dijo el conductor, despertándome de mi ensoñaciones.

Aquí tiene – le entregue el dinero y me dispuse a correr nuevamente. El sector aprobado para las apariciones internacionales estaba cerrado. Dentro de las nuevas políticas del mundo mágico, nadie, absolutamente nadie puede salir del país sin un permiso especial o en su defecto estar en las zonas de aparición predeterminadas por el ministerio. Yo me había convertido en un buen ciudadano, que había limpiado sus culpas con la sociedad, no necesitaba una acusación justo ahora.

Mire mi reloj – 7:40 – y volví a corriendo donde se estaba yendo el taxi.

Espere – grite lo más fuerte posible y el taxi se detuvo.

Que le paso – me pregunto con cierto interés.

Necesito ir al aeropuerto – le dijo bastante apurado.

El conductor se puso en marcha y yo otra vez con mi dilema personal. Solo una vez me subí a esos aparatos. La vez que la lleve a Paris, conmemorando nuestro nuevo noviazgo. Tuvimos que esperar terminar el colegio. Ya habíamos decidido nuestras carreras. Y yo lo único que quería era compartir más tiempo con ella.

_Apúrate Draco o perderemos el vuelo – me dijo mientras me acarreaba por las interminables filas de personas._

_Tranquila, si estamos bien en el tiempo – le intentaba decir, pero ella seguía corriendo hasta que llegamos a nuestra puerta._

_Ya estando sentados en nuestras sillas, ella sonreía sin parar y yo estaba feliz por hacerla feliz._

_¿Qué piensas? – le pregunte._

_En que por fin estaremos en público, se me hacía una pesadilla tener que siempre estar escondiéndonos, pero tú me prometiste que por fin daremos a conocer nuestra relación – me dijo felizmente y yo desvié la mirada._

_Eso no podrá ser posible, Mia – le respondí mientras se me hacía un nudo en el estómago. La estaba defraudando de nuevo – en este viaje se podrá, pero cuando volvamos tendremos que seguir fingiendo, hasta que atrapen a mi padre._

_Ella bajo la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. Ella comprendía y se lo agradecía, pero sabía que su paciencia no sería infinita._

_Quiero que vivamos juntos cuando regresemos – le dije. Ya había comprado un apartamento en el Londres Muggles, así que estaba todo solucionado – quiero que estemos juntos._

_Ella me sonrió, pero su sonrisa guardaba un dolor infinito. Estaba sufriendo con la situación, de mentirles a sus amigos, a su familia, a mi madre. Le habíamos mentido a todos para poder estar juntos. _

_El resto del viaje trascurrió normal, pero yo no me había percatado de que había roto un trozo de su corazón._

Llegamos señor – me dijo el hombre. Y yo le entregue el dinero con una retribución generosa. Había llegado al aeropuerto en menos de 20 minutos, todo un record.

Pase directo a comprar el pasaje. Con un movimiento de mi varita hice aparecer mi pasaporte y mis otros documentos. Ni siquiera llevaba ropa, pero ya podría comprarme algo decente.

La señorita amablemente me vendió el pasaje, justo el ultimo que quedaba, y me indico por donde debía ir. No volví a subirme nuevamente a una de esas cosas desde que fui a Paris con la castaña. Me había dado pánico y ahora estaba subiendo con suma urgencia a causa de ella.

Me senté en el asiento y abroche mi cinturón lo más rápido que pude. Ni siquiera habían dado la indicación y yo ya estaba aferrado al asiento.

Espere por unos momentos y luego la tortura comenzó. La joven que iba sentada al lado mío se reía sin parar de mí. Y yo solo la mire con fastidio.

Después de un rato te acostumbras – me dijo calmadamente.

A mí no me parece – le dije un poco molesto.

Entonces por qué viajas en avión, si le tienes miedo – no pude responder. Quería decirle que era un caballero de brillante armadura que iba a buscar a su doncella que estaba en las garras de una bestia horrible y fea, pero no era verdad. Aquí, en esta historia, era la bestia, la cobarde bestia que dejo escapar a la doncella y que se encontró a un caballero de brillante armadura.

Por cobarde – le dije y trate de hacerme el dormido.

Ya veo – me dijo en tono pensante, pero luego ella si se quedó dormida.

Todo por ella – me repetí mentalmente mientras me quedaba dormido.

_Sabía que no podía confiar en ti. Todos estos meses espere paciente, pero esto se acaba, no quiero estar rodeada de mentiras, no quiero que me escondas del mundo, no quiero seguir fingiendo que soy feliz a tu lado – me gritaba mientras pescaba sus maletas. – sabes yo te sigo amando y te seguiré amando siempre, pero no te puedo seguir esperando, no puede esperar a que te decidas de una buena vez por todas que demos nuestra relación a conocer. No tienes excusas. Tu padre fue capturado y sentenciado hace dos meses, tu madre incluso realiza obras de caridad con los hijos de muggles más necesitados, todos están cambiando, todos menos tú._

_Pero… pero – un maldito cobarde, eso era lo que era. _

_Ella se fue, cruzo la puerta y no la pude detener, mis pies ni mis manos se movían y mis labios permanecieron pegados. Cerró la puerta y supe ahí que la había perdido para siempre. _

_Pase meses sufriendo internamente, pero nunca la llame, nunca la moleste. Solo la deje dentro de un montón de recuerdos bloqueados de mi mente._

_A veces la seguía, para saber si estaba bien y ella por supuesto se dio cuenta porque me escribió una amable carta que "si sigues acosándome, yo misma te meto a Azkaban por cobarde"._

_Me aleje de ella, de mis amigos, de mi mundo, refugiándome en el trabajo. Meses y meses solucionando proyectos, llevando finanzas, haciendo trabajo para los aurores. Miles de cosas para evitar pensar en ella. Hasta que llego un día a mi oficina, que había instalado en nuestro antiguo apartamento de Londres. Había escuchado de algunos colegas aurores que ella se había casado. Así que fue en ese momento cuando supe que jamás la había olvidado, jamás deje de amarla y quería recuperarla con todas mis fuerzas._

Señor – me despertó una de las azafatas – hemos aterrizado hace 10 minutos.

Salte del asiento, y comencé a correr. Ni siquiera le había dado las gracias a la señorita. Llegue a la puerta del aeropuerto bastante exaltado. Y pedí un taxi.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba en Paris, en su lugar favorito, en su lugar mágico, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Estaba sucio, cansado, mal vestido, así que lo prudente sería ir a un hotel y pedir una habitación y un listado de todos los hoteles de la ciudad y comenzar a llamar. Si también sabía que era el teléfono. Si creía conocerla tan bien como creía, sabía que ella estaba en la ciudad muggle y no mágica. Era tan típico de ella.

Llegamos al hotel y fui directo con la recepcionista.

Hola, necesito una habitación y una lista de todos los hoteles de la zona – le dije sin preámbulos y ella solo sonrió.

Me inscribió, prometió enviarme ropa limpia y me dio mi llave de la habitación más un listado de todos los hoteles y sus números telefónico.

Llegue a mi habitación y comencé a llamar, uno por uno a todos los hoteles, pero en ninguno estaba ella, ni siquiera estaba inscrito el nombre de él. Llamaron a mi habitación, era el botones con mi ropa, se lo agradecí con una generosa propina y me fui a duchar.

El agua fue un gran alivio, pero no podría curarme por completo, me sentía como un animal herido que necesitaba su antídoto, pero ese antídoto era para otro y mi destino era morir con la soledad.

Me vestí y me senté un momento en la cama. Había solo un hotel al cual no había llamado, que era donde estaba hospedado en estos momentos, así que me dirigí nervioso al teléfono y marque a la recepción.

Diga – me contesto la recepcionista.

Quisiera saber si Hermione Granger esta hospedada en el hotel – pregunte un poco nervioso.

Un momento, por favor – pasaron unos segundos y me respondió – si, si esta hospedada, ¿quiere que lo transfiera?

NO – grite de improviso – solo deme el número de la habitación.

314, señor – me respondió casi de inmediato.

Gracias – y corte.

Estaba en mi mismo piso, incluso, dos habitaciones más. Me tire sobre la cama. Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad.

_No te olvides nunca de esta frase Draco: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele". _

_Yo solo la observe embelesado._

A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele – me dije a mi mismo. Ahora lo comprobaría.

Me levante y salí de la habitación. Estaba nervioso, claro que si lo estaba. Todavía la amaba y con todas mis fuerzas, todavía la deseaba, como nunca antes desee a otra mujer. Me acerque a su puerta. Estaba entre abierta y me aventure a cruzarla sin permiso.

Allí esta ella, observando desde el balcón y esperando mi llegada con una triste sonrisa.

Yo solo corrí y la abrace y la bese sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerme. Luego me separe. Ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias. Ella está casada. Y yo estaba ahí besando a una mujer casada. CASADA.

Te estaba esperando – me dijo con una triste sonrisa – no pensé que creerías la historia del casamiento. Acaso no estabas al tanto de la misión que me encomendaron.

Me quede perplejo. No estaba casada. NO ESTABA CASADA.

A todos les informaron. Incluso te dieron una carta esta mañana, pero veo que no la leíste. – me dijo con cara de triste. – y pensar que tuvo que pasar todo esto para que volvieras.

Como sabias que vendrías – le pregunte sin preámbulos.

Porque cuando te dijeron que me había casado, te moriste en vida, luego vinieron con el chisme – me dijo con seriedad – nadie comprendió tu reacción excepto yo, así que me tome unos días libres para venir aquí, porque sabía que tú me estarías buscando.

Te amo Hermione, jamás en la vida volveré a perderte – le dije mientras la abrazaba. Estaba llorando. Por fin me había derrumbado – sentí que iba a morir cuando me entere.

Yo también te amo – me respondió con ternura, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza – y sabes que si acepto volver contigo, habrá reglas que cumplir y respetar…

La silencie con un beso, un beso apasionado, dejando en claro que jamás la volvería a perder, jamás en nuestra ciudad, en esta ciudad mágica llamada París.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos...<p>

bueno no se que decir. esta historia la iba a dejar con un final triste, pero al final cambie de parecer y la volví feliz. Espero que les gusten y comenten.

Saludos


End file.
